The Beauty of Anger
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: When anger runs high between two Gryffindor legends, does passion result or pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Also, when I read or write a romantic interaction between these two wonderful ladies, I envision a Maggie Smith from her film "The Millionaires". As a witch aged ~80, she should look like she is in her 40's, so that is how I approach the pairing.**

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall toward the once familiar classroom of her beloved mentor, but her purpose in visiting was not a friendly one. She needed answers and was determined to get them.

Without knocking, Hermione rushed into the room. Not surprisingly, its occupant was shocked at her behavior and unannounced arrival.

"What is the meaning of this appalling behavior, Hermione? Explain yourself immediately!" asked a most perplexed green eyed witch who made to stand from her desk and meet her irritable visitor head on.

"Minerva, how dare you! You know precisely what you've done. Why is it that my girlfriend would come home from a Ministry conference in tears proclaiming that we have to break up under the weak pretense that our paths have changed? She even said the 'It's not you, it's me' line!" Hermione continued on in a rage. "I was going to ask her to marry me…" finished the young woman with tears running down her cheeks.

"The only people she knew at that event was Ron, Harry, and you!" Hermione was at this point red in the face, chest heaving, and hair in disarray as she faced her past professor with hands clenched.

"Furthermore, I saw a letter penned in emerald ink left behind on her desk in our flat, though it wouldn't open for me! What did you tell her?" shouted the distressed young woman.

Her verbal assault continued and the tension was palpable in the small desk-free space they were in. For her part, Minerva remained silent and allowed the woman before her to express herself.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing, her arm was raising as if it had a mind of its own toward the Headmistresses cheek. Intellectually, she knew what was about to happen and in horror, she looked on as if suffering from the Imperious curse. The taller woman's reflexes however, stopped its trajectory. Minerva efficiently caught Hermione's hand, spun her as if they were in the middle of a salsa dance and held her in front of her in a firm hug.

Leaning close to Hermione's ear, she finally spoke what she'd hoped she'd never have to tell her friend. A secret she hoped would have never existed and would have been resolved between the two women in private rather than having to witness her love in heartache due to another cowardess.

"She was being unfaithful to you and I found out. I am sorry," Minerva said in a defeated tone as they both remained unmoving in what could only be a phantasmagorical scene of heartbreak and pain.

Hermione fell to the ground and Minerva followed along with her. She held the younger woman as she wept for what felt like hours. Finally, Minerva continued.

"You had introduced us last year at Mr. Potter's birthday party and so I was shocked to enter Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and see her hugging and kissing another witch in a secluded corner." As Minerva continued speaking, she could feel Hermione relax into her embrace which had transformed from one of restraint to one of comfort.

"I immediately walked up to her table and began asking about how you were doing and if she had heard the announcement that the Ministry was to award you the 'Merlin Award for Excellent Service' to the community recognition. She turned beet red, her date slapped her and I joined her at her table to continue my interrogation. I-"

"Please, you don't need to continue," Hermione whispered.

Minerva had never heard her protégé sound so downtrodden and her heart broke at the sound. She would do anything to ease her pain.

Minerva had seen the woman in her arms filled with glee at acing an exam, determined to be victorious in the heat of battle, and even in a state of sleep walking during her final exams, but never had she heard her sound so lost as she did in this moment. Something broke in the Scottish witch. In this state of desperation to lift Hermione's spirits, she did the only thing she could think of and began to sing. She sang about love, hope, and the desire to care for her in any way that she would allow.

As she finished her song, she felt the softest sensation grace the edge of her lips and smiled as she realized that she had been kissed. This also must have meant that her song had reached Hermione and the message had also been clear.

"Do you mean it, Minerva? You love me?" asked the brown haired woman still in her arms.

It had been 15 years since the war had ended and Minerva remembered as if it had just happened how utterly ecstatic she had been to see Hermione emerge into the Room of Requirement with the others just before the Final Battle. She had wanted desperately to capture the woman in her arms and never let her go, but knew that the time was not right.

Once the war had ended, Minerva had caught sight of Hermione holding Mr. Weasley's hand and knew that she had lost her chance. That was until Hermione had called off the engagement. Sadly, her courage had abandoned her and soon news had spread like wildfire that the Brains of the Golden Trio was dating a member of the Holyhead Harpies.

It was this woman that Minerva had scared to an inch of her life for betraying Hermione.

Hermione made to stand and offered Minerva her hand to help her up. "Thank you for looking out for me, Minerva."

Embarrassed of her behavior and unsure of what to do while she felt so raw and emotionally charged, Hermione made to leave the room. She didn't get very far as she was suddenly spun around and felt warmth encase her lips as Minerva kissed her.

Instinctually, Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist to steady herself, but after the initial shock wore off she noticed how soft Minerva's lips were. How protective her embrace felt. Especially how wonderful it felt to feel their closeness due to the embrace.

"Minerva, what…?" tried to ask but Minerva would only shake her head in the negative.

"I should not have done that, apologies. I have been dreaming about kissing you for some time and could not have stopped myself even if Merlin himself had asked me," responded Minerva as a lovely blush colored her alabaster skin.

"Please, let us depart and think on things. Know that regardless what we decide, I am here for you." Minerva tenderly took Hermione's hand and gently laid a kiss on her palm. Hermione could feel her heartbeat quicken as their eyes remained connected and warmth settle between her thighs as she felt Minerva's lips against her flesh. Internally, she moaned as the gorgeous woman before her straightened her robes.

Speechless, she merely nodded and hoped that Minerva would call on her when they could discuss what had happened and what it meant for them.

Later that night, as Hermione lay in her now empty bed tangled in her covers, she dreamed. What would have happened if she had reacted differently during her interaction with Minerva?

She saw her arm move during the crescendo of their discussion, but the trajectory of her movement was different. Armed with the knowledge that her friend and mentor had been her champion against the calloused actions of her ex, her heart swelled and her body thrummed with desire.

So moved by Minerva's sense of honor, and so loved, she felt her fingers run through Minerva's loose tendrils of ebony locks and once again felt the bliss of their lips meeting. Here in the dream world she knew she was free to express her emotions and gratitude. Their kiss deepened and her hands began to wander.

"I knew when I saw you battle Snape that you were my lioness, Minerva. So, you have lived up to my wildest desires with your actions in protecting my honor," continued Hermione as their movements became more enflamed.

However, even dream Minerva was honorable and chivalrous. Taking Hermione's hands in her own, Minerva kissed each finger and looking into her eyes asked, "What does your heart desire, love?"

Tears in her eyes, Hermione responded, "You."

Their frenzied kisses propelled them toward the wall where they narrowly missed the portrait of one of the Founders who they heard faintly chuckle as they made to move away from the frame.

Ripping open Minerva's robes, Hermione grazed her nails down the woman's back and grinned at hearing her hiss in response.

"Room. Now," was all the Headmistress could say in her current state.

They fell onto her bed and simultaneously paused as they gazed lovingly at each other. Slowly, their bodies came to life in synchronized movements. Minerva propped her upper body up as she straddled Hermione and their intertwined legs began to move resulting in delicious friction for the juncture of their thighs.

"Minerva, please…love me," said a breathless Hermione. Her flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, and trembling lips were a testament to her arousal in addition to the moisture that was pooling at a rapid pace.

"Yes…" Hermione felt Minerva shift her weight along her body while trailing kisses down her neck, shoulders, and settle on her breasts. It was not just the intensity of their physical closeness that had her on overload- she loved this woman.

Hermione had been in awe of the woman in her arms since the moment she stepped into Hogwarts, and with each passing year Minerva impressed her with every action, every clever retort, and every act of bravery.

Settled in her bed, real world Hermione was moaning and thrashing in her bed. Thighs clenching and unclenching in an unconscious attempt to seek relief as her temperature became elevated.

Unable to stop thinking about their meeting earlier that day, Minerva had fire called Potter to find Hermione's address and was currently standing at her door. Upon hearing a muffled shout from inside, Minerva banished the flowers she had been holding and with wand raised, broke down the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty of Anger Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Also, when I read or write a romantic interaction between these two wonderful ladies, I envision a Maggie Smith from her film "The Millionaires". As a witch aged ~80, she should look like she is in her 40's, so that is how I approach the pairing.**

Minerva McGonagall has fought and lived through 3 wars, but she was not prepared for what she found once she rushed into what she assumed was Hermione's bedroom having just obliterated her front door.

Having heard the ruckus from the living room, it was all Hermione could do to reach for her wand and not much else. When Minerva emerged into the room, both women were slack jawed. Minerva had been anticipating a villain to slay or disaster to deal with, but not a half dressed and bed head wearing vixen. Hermione was still reeling from her Sapphic dreams and shaking off the effects of her slumber as well as overwhelming confusion.

Catching herself staring like a voyeur, Minerva rushed out of the room in an attempt to retain a semblance of decency for herself as well as Hermione. Her body was on fire at the sight of Hermione strewn on her bed in such sensual disarray and Minerva was unsure whether she would be able to explain the circumstances surrounding her impulsive actions without sounding like a raving lunatic. They had just confessed to each other their mutual attraction and here she was breaking down her door. How do you talk your way out of that one?

As she sat down on the gorgeous red and gold trimmed couch, Hermione emerged from the room wearing a lovely blue silk robe that ended mid-thigh and brought out the auburn highlights in her hair.

"Minerva, while it is always a pleasure to see you… I have to ask the following question." Hermione attempted to sound impartial at the odd conversation that she was about to begin with the woman beside her, but being confused will make people act irrationally.

She tried not to moan as she sat beside her late night intruder and the object of her dreams. She could smell Minerva's distinct scent from where she sat and continued to catch glimpses of her dream. She could still feel the passion of their dream rendezvous and once again felt restlessness settle at the juncture of her legs. Thankfully, she had a semblance of self-control left in her and remained still.

Pointblank she asked the question that was tormenting her the most as she half-heartedly pointed toward the hole in the wall that once held her front door, "My door."

Minerva smiled at seeing Hermione confused as it was a sight so rare as to be the subject of myths. "My dear, please use your words. Furthermore, that is an incomplete sente-" retorted and pointed her impromptu host a smirk, having noticed the lovely blush that adorned her companion's cheeks.

"MINERVA! Why in Merlin's pants have you broken down my door at this time of night?!"

The Headmistress had the presence of mind to blush. She was not intimidated by the outburst occurring before her. Her reaction was rooted in the images running through her mind at what indeed must have been going on in Hermione's room when she heard the sound that propelled her to action. However, Hermione's reaction meant that the young woman before her was oblivious to the sounds she had been making as she slept.

"_Hermione must have been having quite the dream when she called out my name earlier…"_ The Headmistress thought to herself with a smug look assembling onto her aristocratic features.

Frustrated, Hermione stood and began pacing in front of Minerva as she was unsure how to proceed. Minerva's odd behavior was concerning her, but being left in the dark as if this all was some prank being pulled on her was causing her frustration to swiftly turn to anger.

She knew intellectually that Minerva would never hurt her in such a conniving and childish way, but feeling and knowing are two separate things. She almost felt like a young girl about to be made fun of by the popular group in elementary school over some asinine thing like wearing a bow in her hair or the wrong color shirt.

Finally, Minerva spoke. "I couldn't stop thinking about you as I laid in bed." This confession caught Hermione off guard. Sarah had never expressed such a vulnerability while they were dating and coming from the venerable woman made her heart jump with joy.

Looking away from Hermione's intense gaze Minerva continued. "I found your address and wanted to swing by if only just to hear your voice and wish you good night and as I stood at your door, I heard a low moan from within and could have sworn I heard you call out my name. I thought you were in trouble." She didn't think she had to say anymore.

Hermione knew that she had been having a most delicious dream featuring the woman seated next to her, but if what Minerva said was true, she had been so caught up in her lucid dream and its titillating proclivities that its effects had spilled over and were heard by her guest. Wow.

"Wow, indeed," whispered Minerva as Hermione had spoken out loud.

"I had been having a dream. You were in it. That must have been why I called out your name," answered the younger woman as her cheeks became red once more.

Hermione had two choices to consider. She could bid the Headmistress farewell after apologizing for her behavior and head back into her room where surely her erotic adventure would inevitably continue whilst hoping that sometime in the future they could go on a date somewhere and pick up their interaction on more civilized ground.

The other alternative was to throw caution to the wind, trust her heart, and be sincere essentially hoping that Minerva forgave her for her outbursts. Perhaps they could go to the den and laugh about it over a cup of tea or scotch? The latter would honestly be the more welcome of the two to wash away her embarrassment.

"What was your dream about? That is if you are comfortable talking about it. I am here if you need to talk about it. Or I can take my leave…" it was uncharacteristic for Minerva to babble. However, she hoped that she had not ruined things with Hermione by her intrusion. In addition, her raging libido could have been muddling up her brain which was wreaking havoc with her language skills.

Standing up, Hermione removed her wand from her sleeve and made quick work of fixing her door. Turning toward her den, she summoned up a bottle of scotch and some snacks to facilitate their conversation. Grabbing Minerva's hand, she led them into the other room. The other woman followed silently behind her host unsure of what to expect, but hoping for the best.

"When I came to visit you with the goal of confronting you about Sarah, I imagined that my whole world was about to crumble, but thanks to you it did not. Finding out that my wildest fantasies were within reach, was astounding to me. That the person I have longed for from afar reciprocated my feelings was a dream come true. What has occurred tonight only supports what I have always known. You are quite the catch, Minerva." As Hermione spoke, she made the decision to make her dreams a reality and show the woman before her just how deep and intense her long time affections ran.

"What do you mean, my dear? I only-" Minerva's jaw went slack for the second time that night as soft music came on and Hermione reached toward the tie holding her robe together.

Sensually, the young woman of her own dreams began walking toward her whilst reaching near the bottom of her robe and revealing her creamy skin to hungry eyes as her hips swayed to the music. Minerva knew she must have been drooling by now. Minerva felt Hermione's finger gently touch her chin and slowly close her mouth that had been left open.

"Thinking I was in peril, you came through my door like a knight in shining armor. Are you my knight, Minerva?" said Hermione as she transfigured the seat Minerva had taken into a large bed complete with silk black sheets and gossamer curtains that made their surroundings dreamlike.

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to, but I have come to the realization that for me, I have loved you for over 15 years and I am honestly done waiting. You have reminded me countless times in the past day why I fell for you in the first place. What I have been missing all these years. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you." Hermione's ministrations continued as she spoke. Her hands trailed fire down Minerva's long and elegant neck. She smirked as she saw Minerva's eyes rolls back in pleasure at just that simple touch.

"Dear, I came with innocent intentions, so please refrain from…" Minerva attempted to lay down the brakes as she did not want the morning to bring regrets.

Hermione had anticipated her concerns. "Shhh… I know what I want, Minerva. Can you guess?" As she asked this question to Minerva.

By this time, Hermione's robe had opened completely revealing the matching blue lingerie and as she straddled Minerva, she began to grind in a languid rhythm against her strong upper thigh.

It was not that Hermione was acting rashly and Minerva was certainly not a rebound. Even when Hermione had met Sarah through Ginny as she had been the team's captain for the Holyhead Harpies at the time, her thoughts had always found their way back to the subject of Minerva. How was the school? Was she staying at her Manor for the holidays or at the school? Who would she be playing chest with nowadays? Her thoughts always sought to stay connected to the woman beneath her.

Minerva was in utter heaven. There was still something that she had to voice before she could fully submit to Hermione's attentions. "Will you honor me by allowing me to take you out on a date tonight, Hermione? Please say yes."

This thoughtful and romantic question acted like catnip for the younger woman and her answer came by beginning a full assault on Minerva's senses. It was as if the remnants of her dreams, subsequent anger, and rekindled passion for the woman she was currently grinding against was exploding within her and her only option was to share it.

Leaning near to Minerva's neck, Hermione nipped her way along her clavicle and continued along her shoulder as her hands grazed Minerva's sides and finally settling to cup her breasts and begin a slow massage.

"I take that as a yes, love," moaned the older woman as she gathered Hermione in her arms and switched their positions.

"I should have broken down your door ages ago," muttered Minerva as she trailed kisses down Hermione's midsection in a determined path toward lower areas of her anatomy. How blissful it felt to have the opportunity to shower the woman beneath her in as much affection and passion as she could muster?

"Do you know when I realized I was in love with you, Hermione?" asked Minerva between licks and bites.

Hermione could not speak and was simply trying to refrain from thrashing too much lest she kick her soon to be lover.

"It was when you retuned to the school for the Final Battle, my love. I had missed you so in your absence, but you were always in my thoughts."

Minerva licked her way along Hermione's hips and settled comfortably between her legs. With a whispered spell, she banished the posh undergarments and lapped the length of Hermione's core slowly. Hermione's limbs shuddered at the intimate contact.

Up and down she lightly licked until she felt Hermione take hold of her hair and slow her movements. Minerva reached between her own legs to relieve some of the heat that had gathered there.

She had never felt as connected with another human being as she did in this moment basking in this passion with the woman she loved with all her heart.

Hermione's pleasure was her pleasure. As she continued to lap circles around her plump clit, she gently grazed her finger tips against Hermione's exposed nipples. She could hear Hermione's sweet pleas for release, but Minerva was determined to make this night last for her and keep her in a state of blissful torture.

As she felt Hermione's movements become increasingly frenzied, Minerva slowly inserted two fingers deep inside her lover and increased the speed of her tongue. As Hermione's cry of release filled the room, both women fell spent onto the bed in a tangled mess and embraced peaceful slumber.


End file.
